Paradox - Two Contradiction
by RyouAkuma
Summary: Dua sahabat yang saling terpisah, merasakan perasaan rindu yang sama, namun berbeda konteks. Rindu sejati dan rindu sekaligus benci. Keduanya pun dipertemukan dalam suatu kejadian tak terduga.


_A/N: Refresh dari fandom Vocaloid, coba deh bikin cerita dari fandom Free!. Kali ini, ceritanya difokuskan pada hubungan Haruka dan Rin. Mohon maaf bagi fujo dan fudan, cerita ini bukan cerita shonen-ai apalagi yaoi. Sekedar cerita hubungan dua sahabat dalam pandangan psikologis masing-masing pihak. Dan rencananya, akan dibikin multichapter, tapi nggak seberapa banyak._

_Terinspirasi dari manga josei Limit karangan Keiko Suenobu. Ceritanya hampir sama, tentang persahabatan yang retak karena suatu masalah sepele. Namun di manga Limit ini, konflik itu diperparah dengan kasus bullying._

**Warning: lebay, abal, typo, (maybe) OOC **

Disclaimer: FREE! By KyoAni

Genre: Drama, Psychological

* * *

_**MEMORY 1 : RE-UNION**_

* * *

**RIN**

_Aku akan menjadi hiu yang akan selalu mengincarmu, Haru…_

Langkah kakiku terdengar begitu berat di lantai klub renang tua ini. Klub yang mempertemukanku dengan tiga sahabat yang kini aku tak tahu kabar mereka. Apakah mereka menjalani hidup normal tanpaku? Betapa berat, memang, meninggalkan orang-orang yang dicintai demi menggapai impian yang telah diharapkan sejak masih kecil. Tapi aku tidak menyesal akan hal ini, karena aku memiliki ambisi yang ingin kuraih. Menjadi atlet renang profesional dengan segudang prestasi gemilang.

Semua ini karena satu orang. Salah satu dari ketiga teman akrabku di klub renang ini. Dia memiliki kemampuan renang gaya bebas yang sangat baik. Teman yang jarang sekali memberikan seulas senyum, namun sikapnya tetap baik. Teman yang membuat kami memenangkan lomba renang sebelum kami lulus sekolah. Si mata biru yang sikapnya sedingin es, namun hatinya tetap hangat laksana siraman sang mentari pagi. Bocah yang kerap tersinggung ketika dipanggil dengan embel-embel '-_chan_'.

Haru…

Nanase Haruka.

Ya. Anak itu, seperti apa dia sekarang? Apa sikap tegar bak batu karangnya masih tetap ada? Aku penasaran melihat wajah bocah yang kini sudah mulai beranjak dewasa itu. Aku penasaran dengan proses perubahan kepolosan dalam dirinya menjadi sosok pria gagah.

Tapi, semenjak kasus itu, perasaanku terhadap Haruka bukan lagi sebagai rasa rindu seorang sahabat, tapi berbaur dengan kebencian. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan kasus itu?

Saat aku memasuki ruangan klub, aku serasa dilanda _de javu_. Foto-foto lama yang melukiskan empat sosok anak lelaki yang ada di sana seolah mengajakku memasuki kembali masa-masa SD dulu. Aku, si jangkung Makoto, si pendek Nagisa, dan… Haru. Begitu mataku tertuju pada potret wajah Haru yang, tetap, tanpa senyum itu, aku merasakan perasaan aneh itu, komplikasi ganjil antara rindu dan benci setengah mati.

Sialan kau, Haru! Karena kau, harga diriku sebagai siswa sekolah renang bergengsi di Australia menjadi jatuh! Semua berawal ketika empat tahun lalu, saat tahun pertama di SMP. Aku memutuskan pulang ke Jepang dan langsung menemui Haru, untuk mengajaknya balapan renang di klub renang ini.

"Baiklah," jawabnya pendek, tetap tanpa ekspresi, saat aku mengajaknya bertanding renang. Dia langsung memakai jaket tebal, celana panjang, dan syalnya. Waktu itu, Jepang sedang dilanda musim dingin. Aku sendiri tidak begitu peduli akan hal itu. Semangatku yang bergelora untuk menguji hasil dari belajar di tahun pertamaku di sekolah renang bergengsi mengalahkan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitku. Dinginnya cukup menusuk tulang.

Setelah siap, kami pun pergi ke klub renang, dan langsung bertanding renang gaya bebas. Segala hasil latihan kukerahkan untuk mengimbangi Haru. Loncatan pada saat permulaan, sampai pada kecepatan mengayuh saat renang, kukerahkan secara maksimal.

Namun, apa yang kulakukan sia-sia.

Haru menang dengan mudah. Aku merasa sangat terpukul dengan ini. Perjuanganku selama sekian waktu, tak berarti apa-apa dalam waktu beberapa menit saja. Haruka diam menatapku, dengan ekspresi yang belum pernah kulihat: keterkejutan yang berusaha disembunyikan dalam tabir ketegarannya yang biasa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Hanya rasa malu yang menggerogoti batinku saat itu. Malu!

Malu!

Malu!

Dan sejak hari itu, kuputuskan, aku akan tetap mengincar Haru. Jadi jahat pun tak apa. Yang penting, aku bisa mengunggulinya. Aku akan menjadi hiu baginya. Hiu yang mengincarnya setiap saat.

* * *

**HARU**

_Aku berenang dengan baik. Tak perlu mendominasi. Asal tetap pada aliran air, aku bisa menjalani hidup dengan baik._

Malam itu, aku menenggelamkan diri dalam bak mandiku seperti biasanya. Menikmati setap sensasi basah yang mengenai setiap inchi kulitku. Merasakan ketenangan saat air meresap ke dalam pori-pori kulitku. Meresapi kesegaran yang dirasakan indera perabaku. Merelaksasikan setiap urat sarafku.

Aku suka air. Sejak dulu, aku suka berendam dalam air. Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama dalam air. Bagiku, air adalah bagian dari diriku juga. Mungkin kedengaran berlebihan, tapi jika berbicara soal ketertarikanku dengan air, aku selalu serius, tak akan berbohong sepatah kata pun.

Seringkali, kebiasaanku berendam dan keinginan berendam setiap melihat air merepotkan teman-temanku, terutama Makoto dan Nagisa, yang juga merupakan teman satu klub renangku dulu. Aku bertemu kembali dengan mereka saat SMA. Kebetulan juga kami bersekolah di SMA yang sama, SMA Iwatobi, meski Nagisa yang lebih muda setahun dariku baru kutemui saat aku memasuki kelas XI.

Mengingat masa-masa SD dulu, aku jadi teringat dengan salah satu sahabatku yang bersekolah di luar negeri. Orang yang selalu tersenyum dan menghiburku, meskipun aku tak pernah membalas senyumannya. Mungkin kalian akan heran, kenapa dia sudi berteman dengan anak yang bahkan memberi balasan senyum saja tak pernah? Meskipun begitu, aku tetap berusaha bersikap baik padanya. Si gigi hiu itu…

Rin.

Rin Matsuoka.

Apa kabarnya, ya? Aku ingin melihat sosok Rin versi remajanya. Remaja yang beranjak dewasa. Kubayangkan kenangan saat bersamanya di waktu SD dulu, sembari menenggelamkan wajahku. Saat dia berusaha membuatku tertawa…

"Haru! Haru!"

Teriakan seseorang membuaku nyaris tersedak karena kemasukan air. Aku pun kembali duduk dan berusaha mengatur suaraku. Setelah aku yakin suaraku normal kembali, aku pun membalas panggilan itu. "Masuk saja! Tidak dikunci!"

Sekitar beberapa detik kemudian, kulihat dua sosok yang boleh dikatakan sangat bertolak belakang ukuran tubuhnya: si jangkung Makoto dan si _shota_ Nagisa. Aku menatap mereka dengan tatapan biasa, tak peduli dengan keadaanku yang hanya memakai celana renang selutut. Aku sering memakai pakaian dalam atau pakaian renang saat berendam, meski lebih sering memakai pakaian renang. Ini mungkin kedengaran aneh, tapi ini adalah saran dari Makoto untuk meminimalisir tingkat keparahan kebiasaan buka bajuku saat melihat air dan ingin berendam di dalamnya (dan silahkan bayangkan sendiri apabila saran dari Makoto ini tidak kulakukan).

"Lagi-lagi berendam…," celetuk Nagisa. "Kalau terlalu lama begini, nanti bisa ketinggalan info, lho, Haru-_chan_…"

"Nagisa benar, lho, Haru-_chan_. Hehehehehe…"

Kupingku panas mendengar godaan mereka. Sejak dulu, aku benci jika ada orang yang memanggilku dengan embel-embel '-_chan_', karena akan membuatku terkesan seperti seorang gadis! Oke, namaku memang sangat feminin, dan bertolak belakang dengan tubuh kekar berotot ini. Orang yang baru pertama kali mendengar namaku pasti akan menganggapku perempuan, dan akhirnya akan tersedak karena kaget begitu melihat sosokku. Aku berani bertaruh dengan hal itu. Bahkan Ama-_chan_, wali kelasku, pernah jadi korban karena masalah ini.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel menggelikan itu!" aku berkata kesal. "Ada apa kalian datang kemari?"

"Kita ke klub renang, yuk!" ajak Nagisa.

Klub renang? Malam-malam begini? Lagi pula, klub renang mana? "Klub renang mana?"

"Itu, tempat kita sering renang waktu SD dulu!"

"Ooohhh…," aku manggut-manggut. "Memangnya mau apa di sana?"

"Sudahlah, pokoknya ikut saja," Makoto menarik tanganku sampai aku berdiri. "Cepat pakai bajumu."

Aku pun hanya menghela nafas pasrah sembari mengenakan pakaianku. Setelah itu, kami bergegas menuju klub renang.

Jalanan yang gelap dengan temaram lampu penerang menambah suasana horror waktu itu. Makoto yang pada dasarnya sedikit penakut, mulai merinding. Sampai akhirnya kami sampai di tempat tujuan, nuansa angker itu makin kental terasa. Bangunan klub renang itu tampak suram dan tak terawat, lebih menyerupai rumah hantu. Kami memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam gedung, dengan mengandalkan cahaya lampu senter seadanya sebagai penerangan.

Suasana dalam ruangan klub tampak angker, hingga akhirnya, kami berhenti di depan ruangan kecil dengan beberapa foto lama berbingkai usang terpajang di dinding.

_De javu_. Aku merasakan _de javu_ sewaktu melihat foto itu. Foto empat orang anak yang merupakan sosok kami sewaktu SD, ditambah… Rin. Kuraba foto tersebut, mencoba mengenang kembali masa-masa itu…

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Suara langkah kaki seseorang mengagetkan kami. Suara itu perlahan makin keras, pertanda orang tersebut mendekati ruangan kecil ini. Suara itu semakin keras, dan kami berusaha untuk tetap waspada, menghindari kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

Sosok itu keluar dari kegelapan secara perlahan. Langkah kakinya tertengar semakin jelas. Sosok itu semakin tampak jelas, dan kami terkejut melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang pernah familiar di antara kami.

Dia…

Rin.

* * *

_A/N: cukup sekian (mungkin) untuk permulaan. Kalau tidak ada kesibukan, akan dilanjutkan. Gomen kalo gaje XP_

_R n R minna~~ Arigatou ^^_


End file.
